The present disclosure relates generally to data storage systems, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to a data storage system having non-volatile memory for error correction.
An exemplary data storage system includes a device having a medium for data storage. Data in the data storage system can be susceptible to errors, such as, but not limited to, hardware errors, logical errors, etc. For instance, errors in data can be caused by media defects. Further, errors can occur when data is written to the medium, while the data is stored on the medium, and/or when data is read from the medium, for example.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.